


Little by Little

by holyverde



Category: SKET Dance
Genre: Brother Feels, Family Feels, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyverde/pseuds/holyverde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sabtu. Jam Sepuluh Malam. Ditaman. Jangan berani-berani tidak datang ya, kau!"Anak itu mengajak Bossun disuatu malam. Ada apa, eh? Mungkinkah... they're growing closer, little by little?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little by Little

Bossun menatap ponsel untuk kesekian kalinya dengan gusar, sekarang dia kelihatan seperti orang bodoh. Bayangkan saja, sekarang sudah jam sebelas malam dan dia masih mau-maunya berdiri di taman untuk menemui seseorang. Dan lihat apa yang dia dapat untuk ini? Dia dibiarkan menunggu sendirian, tanpa ada kepastian yang jelas, tanpa ada penjelasan apapun.

" _Kuso_! Anak itu kemana sih!" Dia mengumpat sambil memencet-mencet ponselnya mencoba menelepon anak itu lagi. Tidak ada hasil. Kata Operatornya, nomor telepon yang sedang dia hubungi sedang berada di luar area atau semacamnya. Bossun tidak terlalu peduli soal itu, yang dia pikirkan cuma satu, kemana anak itu sekarang?

Bossun mengacak rambutnya kesal. Demi apapun, lima menit dari sekarang, kalau anak itu belum muncul, dia akan pergi sendiri.

.

"Bossuun!" teriakan kencang Himeko mengagetkan bossun yang awalnya lagi enak-enakan tidur di sofa ruang klubnya. Oke! Ditambah ini, bossun sukses menobatkan hari ini sebagai hari yang paling menyebalkan sepanjang tahun.

"Kau tau? Kau tau?" Himeko masih saja repot-repot duduk di sebelahnya dan bercerita dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Bossun separuh tak mendengarkan, sejujurnya. Dia hanya mengangguk jika dibutuhkan, dan menggumam ketika Himeko bertanya "Kau mengerti maksudku kan?"

 _Well_ , tentu saja Bossun tidak mengerti. Dia sedang dalam keadaan _bad mood_ tingkat dewa sekarang. Dia hanya mendengar bagian "Dante" dan kata-kata "Debut di TV" tapi selebihnya dia tidak tahu. Dia lagi malas mendengarkan, dia lagi malas melakukan apapun.

" _Sabtu. Jam Sepuluh Malam. Ditaman. Jangan berani-berani tidak datang ya, kau!"_

Bossun teringat bagaimana anak itu mengajaknya. Dia berkata seperti itu ketika Bossun sedang bersama Switch dan Himeko. Tidak ada yang pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya setelah itu, seharian Switch dan Himeko mengejeknya, itu memalukan! Belum lagi mengumpulkan keberanian untuk berpamitan kepada ibunya jam setengah sepuluh malam. Siapa yang tahu bagaimana sulitnya Bossun berkelit ketika Ibunya tersenyum menggoda. Juga semua tekanan mental yang Bossun rasakan selama satu setengah jam menunggunya. Apa dia pikir gampang?

Apa katanya waktu itu? _Jangan berani-berani tidak datang._ _The Hell_! Justru dia yang tidak datang. Dia yang membiarkan Bossun menunggu sendirian disana.

"Hei, Bossun. Kau kenapa?" Himeko bertanya heran sambil memainkan _pellolipop_ rasa sup miso di mulutnya. Bossun cuma menggaruk tengkuknya, jadi pada akhirnya Himeko bertanya, eh? Huh. Sayang ini adalah hal yang agak sulit untuk diceritakan pada siapapun. Walaupun Bossun tahu bahwa di beberapa kesempatan, Himeko bisa sangat mengerti dia.

"Kau tau Himeko, ada saat-saat ketika seseorang lagi malas untuk ngapa-ngapain. Dan aku lagi dalam saat-saat itu. Itu kalau kau mengerti maksudku." Kata Bossun bersandar ke sofa, tidak menghiraukan muka heran Himeko.

"Hah? Kau sedang tidak PMS kan Bossun?" Himeko mencoba melucu, sepertinya. Tapi Bossun tidak sedang dalam keadaan berbaik hati untuk tertawa. Jadi dia hanya menghela nafas berat, berharap dengan itu Himeko mau mengerti.

Himeko menyerah, dia mundur teratur menuju tempat Switch yang dari tadi diam menonton sesuatu di layar komputer. Bossun merasa tidak enak dalam hati pada Himeko, dia sempat mendengar Himeko berbisik sesuatu ke Switch tentang dirinya. Bossun rasa Himeko khawatir padanya. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Dia sedang tidak ingin diganggu.

Tapi pikirannya kembali memaksa Bossun untuk mengingat kemarin malam. Dia mulai menyesal atas semua hal yang dia pernah lakukan pada 'anak itu'. Matanya terpejam, mengingat semua kejadian jauh sebelum malam ketika dia dibiarkan sendirian.

.

 

_Suatu siang disaat semuanya belum terjadi..._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan sendirian di sini?" Bossun tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya menemukan Tsubaki Sasuke, anak berbulu mata panjang dil apangan yang seramai ini, sedang duduk di tepi, bersandar ke pagar pembatas. Bossun memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelahnya, tepat ketika anak itu menoleh ke arahnya._

" _Tidak ada sesuatu yang khusus." Jawabnya sambil membuang pandangan kedepan._

" _Tumben kau tidak teriak-teriak seperti biasanya. Kemana energi mu yang kayak nggak ada habisnya itu, huh? Hilang kemana, Sasuko-chan?" Tanya bossun dengan nada yang dibuat mengejek. Dia mendapatkan dengusan kesal untuk itu._

" _Jangan panggil aku dengan itu, bodoh! Namaku Sasuke! Sa-Su-Ke!" mukanya memerah karena kesal dan semakin merah ketika Bossun tertawa-tawa. "Tidak ada yang lucu dengan itu, kau tahu! Dan untuk kau, cukup panggil aku Tsubaki!"_

" _Oke.. Oke.." kata Bossun mengelap matanya yang basah karena kebanyakan tertawa. "Bukan berarti aku ingin memanggilmu dengan nama kecilmu kok. Santai saja, aku tetap memanggilmu Tsubaki. Dan kau, kau tetap memanggilku Fujisaki." Kata Bossun lagi._

" _Nah, kita sudah setuju. Jadi berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan blablabla-chan. Aku alergi dengan panggilan macam itu." Katanya kembali membuang mata kedepan, kali ini sambil memeluk lututnya. Bossun terdiam. Dia mengamati laki-laki bernama Tsubaki Sasuke di sampingnya ini lalu menghela nafas pelan._

_Tsubaki Sasuke, eh? Wakil OSIS disekolahnya yang cukup disiplin, yang suka teriak-teriak di setiap kesempatan, yang gampang dibuat kesal dengan hal-hal kecil, yang sangat lurus pendiriannya, yang tidak pernah Bossun suka, yang tidak pernah cocok dengannya._

_Hidup itu memang misteri, kita tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana hidup menyimpan segala rahasia. Merima kenyataan bahwa Ibu yang selama ini membesarkannya bukan Ibu kandungnya sudah cukup berat bagi Bossun, termasuk ketika dia tahu Ayah dan Ibu kandungnya meninggal didalam kecelakaan terpisah saat dia lahir. Tapi menerima kenyataan yang lain, tentang Tsubaki Sasuke yang ternyata adalah adiknya—adik kembar tepatnya, lebih sulit dari itu._

_Dia sudah berusaha sekeras yang dia bisa untuk akrab dengan Tsubaki. Tapi seperti biasanya, semuanya pasti berakhir dengan ribut-ribut, tidak terkecuali saat ini._

" _Hei, kau. Aku kembali ke ruang klub ku, oke?" Bossun berdiri, dia hanya melihat sekilas Tsubaki mengangguk ke arahnya, setelah itu Bossun meninggalkannya. Tapi ketika Bossun baru mengambil langkah kelima, Tsubaki memanggilnya._

" _Fujisaki." Pelan, tapi cukup keras untuk Bossun dengar. Bossun hanya berhenti, tidak menoleh kebelakang. Dia menunggu Tsubaki berkata lagi. Hening… sampai kemudian Tsubaki angkat bicara_

" _Akhir minggu ini adalah peringatan kematian… uhm—" kata-katanya terhenti._

" _Ayah dan Ibu kita?" Tanya Bossun melanjutkan, masih menghadap kearah yang sama._

" _Ya." Tsubaki menjawab. "Aku hanya berpikir, mungkin kita bisa mengunjungi makamnya sama-sama. Bagaimana menurutmu?"_

_Baru kali ini, Bosun menoleh. Dan dia mendapati Tsubaki yang sedang menatap langit. Tanpa Bossun rencanakan, dia tersenyum. Ayah dan Ibunya akan senang, tentu saja._

" _Katakan padaku jam berapa dan dimana kita harus bertemu, oke? Aku pergi dulu." Kata Bossun mengakhiri. Tidak perlu ada kata 'ya'. Tsubaki sudah cukup mengerti bahwa Bossun tidak akan mungkin menolak ajakan itu._

.

" _Yo, Yabasawa-san, tadi kau bilang kau meletakkan anting-antingmu disini kan?" suara laptop Switch atas kata-kata yang diketiknya terdengar. Bossun dan Himeko sibuk mencari sesuatu di rerumputan, siang ini mereka ada misi untuk mencari anting Yabasawa-san yang tiba-tiba menghilang._

" _Iya, Yabasu! Tadi aku meletakkannya di dekat jendela, yabasu. Aku baru membelinya tadi pagi untuk Yeti (*) yabasu." Jawabnya. Bossun cuma mengangguk-angguk setelah mendengar penjelasan Yabasawa-san. Ini bukan kasus yang terlalu sulit, dia hanya perlu menemukan anting Yabasawa-san yang sepertinya jatuh disuatu tempat._

" _Tadi Yabasawa-san bilang anting warna hijau kan? Sebelum Yabasawa-san ke kelas, Yabasawa-san pergi kemana saja?" Bossun mendengar Himeko bertanya, tapi matanya sekarang sedang mengekor ke seseorang yang baru keluar dari ruang OSIS._

_Tsubaki Sasuke. Mungkin sih, dia masih terlalu jauh untuk dipastikan, tetapi postur tubuh itu, caranya berjalan yang tidak bisa santai, itu pasti Tsubaki._

_Bossun baru mau kembali fokus ke pencarian anting Yabasawa-san ketika suara seseorang mengagetkannya._

" _Sabtu. Jam Sepuluh Malam. Ditaman. Jangan berani-berani tidak datang ya, kau!"_

_Bossun melongo, apalagi setelah itu Tsubaki pergi tanpa menambahkan kata-kata yang lain. Dan Bossun harus bersabar untuk menerima godaan sepanjang hari dari Himeko dan Switch tentang—apa yang mereka bilang? 'Kencan' nya dengan Tsubaki._

_Pertama, Itu bukan kencan! Kedua, Switch dan Himeko terlalu melebih-lebihkan, mereka-dia dan Tsubaki maksud Bossun, tidak seakrab itu. Tapi mungkin... dalam hatinya, Bossun rasa, setelah ini, sedikit-demi sedikit, mereka akan menjadi dekat._

_Berpikir seperti itu, Bossun menahan mati-matian keinginannya untuk melihat langit. Dia akan terlihat melankolis jika begitu, dan dia tidak mau. Tapi keinginannya lebih kuat dari rasa gengsinya._

_Akhirnya dia menatap langit dan tersenyum, seolah bisa melihat Ayah dan Ibunya diantara awan yang bergerak pelan. Dia berjanji, walaupun sulit, walaupun begitu banyak perbedaan diantara mereka, dia akan mencoba menerima Tsubaki. Demi Ayah dan Ibunya disana._

_Bossun tetap melanjutkan senyumnya, tanpa dia tahu… bahwa Tsubaki tidak akan datang malam itu._

Dan Bossun ingin tahu kenapa.

.

Biar Bossun luruskan semua ini, dia salah sudah berusaha berbaik hati untuk menjadi kakak yang baik bagi si Tsubaki itu. Lihat, sekarang sudah mau pulang sekolah dan dia bahkan tidak menemui Bossun untuk minta maaf. Apa sih yang ada di otak anak itu?

"Hoi Bossun, kau tidak pulang?" Himeko menjulurkan kepalanya di pintu, melongok Bossun yang masih sok sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Bossun baru mau menggeleng ketika Himeko bertanya lagi, "Masih nunggu Tsubaki?"

Hekkk?

"Hah? Ta—tau dari mana kamu?" Bossun jadi gagap.

"Ehhh?" Himeko sekarang malah kaget sendiri. "Jadi beneran nunggu Tsubaki?" tanyanya tidak percaya. Sial! Bossun kena.

"Bukan… bukan berarti aku kangen sama dia atau apa. Hah? Apa tadi? Kangen? Enggak banget. Ngapain juga. Bukan berarti aku juga pingin pulang bareng sama dia, jangan salah paham, lagian rumah kami nggak sedeket itu." Bossun ngomong ngelantur—lebih mirip ceracauan yang hanya dia sendiri yang paham sebenarnya, membuat Himeko makin melebarkan cengiran.

"Jadi Tsubaki ya," katanya sambil menaik turunkan alis entah apa maksudnya. Ah… tidak tahulah. Masa bodoh. Bossun tidak peduli lagi sama semua orang yang mengejeknya tentang Tsubaki.

Ngomong-ngomong, malam itu dia pergi sendiri ke makam Ayah dan Ibunya tanpa Tsubaki. Bossun berjaga sepanjang malam di sana, sendirian, berpikir apakah Ayah dan Ibunya sekarang sedang melihatnya dan bertanya kemana Tsubaki. Kalau benar Ayah dan Ibunya waktu itu bertanya seperti itu, Bossun pasti tidak akan bisa menjawabnya.

"Wah… wah, si pemeran utama satunya sudah muncul." Bossun langsung tersadar begitu mendengar suara Himeko, " _Jaa_ , bossun." Kata Himeko lagi. Dan ketika Bossun menoleh, yang ada dihadapannya adalah orang yang baru saja dia pikirkan. Bukan lagi Himeko.

Itu adalah Tsubaki Sasuke yang berdiri dengan muka setengah menunduk dan setengah menatapnya. Melihat itu Bossun cuma diam, setidaknya dia ingin memberikan kesempatan untuk Tsubaki berbicara. Tapi sepuluh detik pertama, jangankan berbicara, yang mereka lakukan cuma diam-diaman sampai membuat Bossun tidak tahan.

"Jadi apa yang mau kau katakan, hah?" Tanya Bossun ketus. Dia membuang mukanya hanya demi meyakinkan Tsubaki kalau dia benar-benar marah.

"Malam itu aku datang." Kata Tsubaki singkat, tapi cukup untuk membuat Bossun membelalakkan mata konyol. Dia benar-benar marah sekarang.

"Datang apanya? Aku menunggumu hampir dua jam disana, tahu nggak?" Bossun menaikkan volume suaranya. "Dan sampai menit terakhir aku menunggu, kau tidak datang. "

"—Aku datang! Aku tidak bohong, aku juga menunggumu."

" Dan Jam berapa itu? Dimana? Jangan membuat ini jadi seperti sinetron dong, aku jadi ingin tertawa." Kata Bossun menatap Tsubaki sangsi. Bossun lalu berdecak, "Aku harusnya tahu kau tidak pernah serius mengajakku ke makam orang tua kita."

Tsubaki terdiam. Merasa bersalah mungkin?

Atmosfer antara Bossun dan Tsubaki sekarang, hanya mereka yang tahu bagaimana tersiksanya berdiam diri didalam suasananya yang serba canggung dan tegang itu. Tsubaki membuka mulutnya ragu-ragu hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi dia menutupnya lagi. Sebagai gantinya dia menghela nafas lelah.

"Aku minta maaf, oke? Aku terlambat karena suatu urusan."

"Baguslah kau sadar kau salah. Jadi sekarang aku tidak perlu repot-repot untuk menanggapi serius semua hubungan memuakkan ini. Kau dan aku… dan semua hal konyol tentang persaudaraan ini." Oke, Bossun merasa itu terlalu berlebihan, dia tahu itu. Tapi dia sedang kesal, jadi dia berbicara apa yang ada di otaknya tanpa berpikir. Dan begitulah jadinya… Dan begitulah akhirnya.

Bossun melihat Tsubaki yang membeku setelah mendengar perkataannya, dan dalam hitungan cepat Tsubaki berbalik lalu berlari meninggalkannya.

Lagi-lagi Bossun ditinggal.

 

_48 jam setelah Bossun ditinggal._

"Bossun, melihatmu setiap hari tanpa muka bodohmu itu membuatku depresi," Switch duduk disebelah Bossun yang lagi membaca majalah JUMP sambil malas-malasan di kursi klub. Bossun melirik Swicth sekilas, lalu kembali meneruskan membaca.

"Seperti bukan Bossun saja," ujar Swicth lagi, hampir putus asa. "Kau ada apa dengan Tsubaki? Pertengkaran suami istri lagi?" Tanya Switch membuat Bossun menatapnya galak.

Switch cukup pintar untuk tahu, bahwa penyebab Bossun malas-malasan beberapa hari ini adalah sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan adik kembar Bossun. Tapi melihat reaksi Bossun sekarang, apapun itu, pasti adalah sesuatu yang cukup serius.

"Tidak ada pertengkaran apapun. Dia bukan apa-apaku." Bossun berkata ketus, membuat alis Switch naik. Bukan apa-apa katanya?

"Kau tahu kapan harus bercerita padaku. Sepertinya ini serius, bossun." Switch menepuk bahu Bossun dan tepat ketika ini, Bossun mendesah.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya capek punya adik." Bossun menatap langit-langit ruang klub ketika menyebutkan kata 'adik'. Dia melanjutkan, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya. Apa yang aku lakukan sebagai kakak selalu tidak berakhir baik di matanya. Itu melelahkan, switch. Aku yakin aku akan lebih bahagia kalau aku tidak pernah tau dia adikku. Yah setidaknya, semua tidak akan sesulit ini."

Swicth diam mendengar kata-kata Bossun. Dia lalu menghela nafasnya dalam sebelum mengetikkan sesuatu di laptopnya.

"Kau akan menyesalinya Bossun—kata-katamu barusan maksudku."

"Apa? Aku—" dan Bossun tidak pernah berani melanjutkannya. Tidak dengan ekspresi sedih Switch yang sedang Bossun lihat. Ekspresi yang hanya Switch tunjukkan ketika mengingat sesuatu di masa lalu yang paling dia benci.

Kenapa semuanya jadi melankolis begini? Bossun memaki dirinya sendiri. Dia meletakkan majalah JUMP yang dari tadi masih dia pegang dan berdiri, bermaksud meninggalkan ruang klub. Tapi teriakan Himeko menahannya.

"Kau harus ikut denganku!" katanya menarik tangan Bossun secara tiba-tiba. Tubuh Bossun sampai oleng.

"Hei, hei, Himeko. Mau ngapain kau?"

"Sudah! Diam dan ikut saja! Aku benar-benar tidak tahan lihat wajah kakumu tiap hari. Bikin depresi!" dan Himeko menarik Bossun sampai menghilang dari hadapan Switch. Swicth menatap ke arah mereka berdua sebelum menghilang, lalu mengangkat sudut bibirnya keatas. Sepertinya dia harus ikut ambil bagian dalam ini. Tidak adil kalau hanya Himeko yang berperan.

.

"Apa-apaan?" Bossun benar-benar tidak habis pikir melihat Himeko menyeretnya sepanjang jalan.

"Apa maksudmu 'apa-apaan'? Aku membawamu ketempat Tsubaki."

Bossun langsung ingin meremas-remas otak Himeko. Iya dia tahu ini jalan menuju rumah Tsubaki, lalu apa?

"Selesaikan masalahmu dengan laki-laki!" kata Himeko lagi dengan mantap, membuat Bossun terserang gejala sindrom-ingin-membenturkan-kepala-ke-tembok mendadak.

"Himeko, dengarkan ini ya. Pertama, aku tidak merasa punya masalah apapun yang perlu diselesaikan. Kedua—" _Aku bukan laki-laki._ Bossun ingin berkata seperti itu, tapi sayangnya dia memang laki-laki, jadi dia menelan pemikirannya bulat-bulat.

"Kedua apa?" kejar Himeko. Bossun merasa dirinya sendiri konyol karena sudah membuat Himeko sekhawatir ini padanya.

"Sudahlah Himeko, kau tidak usah sekhawatir ini padaku."

"Tsubaki hari ini tidak masuk sekolah, dan kau tidak ingin tahu kenapa?" tiba-tiba suara Switch menyela perkataan Bossun. Bossun menoleh dan mendapati Swicth sudah ada di belakangnya dengan pose sok nya.

"Tidak masuk sekolah?" ulang Bossun.

"Hari ini, dan kemarin. Dengan alasan yang sama."

"Apa?" Tanya Bossun tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya, dia mendekat kearah Swicth, mencoba mengintip layar laptop Swicth siapa tahu semua informasi itu bisa dia dapatkan disana. Tapi Swicth berkelit lincah.

"Oh, kupikir dia bukan siapa-siapa mu. Aku ingat kau berkata begitu tadi di ruang klub." Katanya nyengir. Bossun mengepalkan tangannya, dia punya firasat tidak enak soal ini. Kenapa bisa Tsubaki yang tidak pernah tidak masuk sekolah bisa absen selama dua hari?

"Ini bukan saatnya main-main kan, Switch? Tsubaki kenapa, aku tanya!" Bossun mulai meninggikan suaranya. Swicth tersenyum puas, dia melirik Himeko yang mengangguk padanya.

"Aku dapat kabar dari sekolah, Tsubaki sakit." Kata Swicth akhirnya, singkat dan jelas. Membuat dada Bossun rasanya berat. "Kemarin dia sempat dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Aku tidak tahu detail sakitnya, tapi hari ini dia boleh pulang, jadi seharusnya tidak parah-parah amat. Tapi—" Switch menghentikan kata-katanya, dia tersenyum sekarang bersama Himeko.

Karena sedetik lalu, Bossun memutuskan untuk tidak perlu mendengarkan sisa kalimat Switch. Karena setelah itu, dia memutuskan untuk berlari secepat yang dia bisa. Dan baik Switch maupun Himeko tahu, kemana kaki Bossun membawanya.

.

 

Bossun harus siap menahan malu dan menekan gengsi. Itu yang lagi dia pikirkan ketika menyadari kakinya bergerak tanpa dia kehendaki ke rumah seseorang yang harusnya paling tidak ingin dia temui. Ini sangat aneh, Switch hanya bilang tentang keadaan Tsubaki dan sekarang Bossun tidak bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkannya.

Bossun mengatur nafasnya didepan gerbang sebuah rumah yang besar dan tampak rapi. Rumah keluarga Tsubaki, keluarga yang sudah membesarkan Tsubaki Sasuke.

Bossun menelan ludahnya.

"Fujisaki-kun?" sebuah suara terdengar mengenalinya, dan tanpa Bossun sadari kapan dan bagaimana, sekarang dia sedang berada didalam rumah yang beberapa menit lalu masih dia pandangi dari depan. Bossun mematung, tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Ini kamar Sasuke, nak Fujisaki. Dia sedang tidur didalam, badannya masih panas." Ujar wanita dengan senyum lembut yang sudah bisa Bossun tebak sebagai 'ibu' Tsubaki.

"Terimakasih. Mungkin saya tidak akan lama-lama, bu." Bossun tersenyum sopan.

" _Ara ara_ … lama juga tidak apa-apa. Anak itu keras kepala nak Fujisaki, sudah tahu badannya tidak kuat dingin, masih saja ngeyel tengah malam pergi entah kemana."

Eh? Kening Bossun langsung mengernyit.

"Pergi tengah malam bu? Kapan itu?"

"Ya kapan hari itu lah, Ibu ini heran ya, sudah ibu larang-larang supaya jangan keluar malam. Badannya itu tidak kuat dingin, tapi masih saja kabur entah kemana dan pulang-pulang langsung menggigil. Nggak tahu itu habis ngapain."

Bossun terdiam. Benar, yang mengajaknya bertemu di taman memang Tsubaki. Tapi yang punya ide tentang jam sepuluh malam itu adalah Bossun. Dia ingin agar mereka berdua memperingati hari kematian orang tua mereka tepat jam dua belas malam. Tanpa dia tahu apapun tentang kondisi tubuh Tsubaki.

Kata-kata seperti itu malah membuat perut Bossun semakin mulas, apalagi setelah Ibu Tsubaki meninggalkannya. Sekarang, dia hendak mengetuk pintu kamar Tsubaki, tapi lima detik tangannya menggantung diudara, dia turunkan.

" _Selesaikan masalahmu dengan laki-laki!"_ kata-kata Himeko tadi kembali terngiang ditelinga. Bossun mengangguk mantap lalu memutar kenop pintu kamar Tsubaki pelan.

"Tsu… baki?" tanya Bossun konyol. Seketika matanya tertuju pada seorang dengan bulu mata panjang yang tertidur di single bed berseprai putih dengan kompres dijidatnya. Bossun menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, memustuskan untuk tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dan mengendap masuk ke dalam kamar Tsubaki setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu.

Dia berjalan pelan dan duduk di sisian tempat tidur Tsubaki, menatap Tsubaki yang tidur tapi tampak kesulitan bernafas. Dia menatap adiknya dengan tatapan bersalah.

Tsubaki seperti ini sedikit banyak karena Bossun, Bossun tahu itu. Dia mengangkat tangannya pelan, menggerakkannya dan berhenti tepat dia atas kepala Tsubaki. Bossun tidak bisa bergerak lebih dari itu. Sesuatu dalam dirinya merasa malu.

"Nii…"

Bossun terkejut, dia menarik tangannya cepat-cepat dan menyadari mata Tsubaki yang separuh terbuka. Apa tadi katanya? Bossun merasa ada sesuatu di telinganya yang rusak. Dia mendengar sesuatu yang begitu…

"Nii-san…" gumaman itu terdengar lagi. Kali ini lebih jelas, datang dari orang yang sedang berbaring lemah di tempat tidur.

"Kau… memanggilku?" Bossun menunjuk dirinya sendiri tidak percaya, tapi seseorang yang baru saja memanggilnya Nii-san itu hanya mengedip pelan.

"Maaf ya, malam itu… aku terlambat…" katanya lagi sangat pelan, dia sedang mengigau dalam tidurnya atau merasa ini adalah mimpi. Tapi apapun alasannya, itu membuat Bossun memaki pelan. Hatinya terlalu melankolis untuk saat-saat seperti ini.

Bossun bersyukur siang ini Himeko menyeretnya. Bossun bersyukur hari ini Switch memberi tahunya sesuatu. Bossun bersyukur detik ini dia berada disini. Bossun bersyukur atas semua alasan yang membuatnya sadar bahwa orang yang sedang berbaring di tempat tidur ini… yang mempunyai bulu mata panjang ini… yang bernama Tsubaki Sasuke ini, adalah adiknya. Adik kembarnya.

"Nii-san—"

"Diam bodoh! Kau hanya perlu istirahat, cepatlah sembuh!" Bossun membentak adik kembar bodohnya yang masih saja mengigau memanggilnya nii-san. Bossun menyeka matanya, menolak mati-matian untuk menangis. Dia tidak pernah tahu, dipanggil Nii-san akan sebegini menyenangkan


End file.
